User blog:My Wunderwaffle iz missin/SILO Character Submission
Lots of ya know that I'm making the SILO Files as my next project. Unfortunately, Winter's Howl (My co-author) and I will be heading off to college soon and will likely say farewell to the wiki for good. (Not my favored option) Who knows I'll be missed? Probably not, but to help remember I might give a last lecture (Randy Pausch FTW) Anyway, just want to say that COD Fanfic wiki is the best damn wiki out of all! I've been to Halo's Fanon wiki, it was alright, but nothing compared to this despite Halo Fanon being nearly a hundred times larger. So thanks to the admins, fellow authors for making this site an awesome place to be when I hang on my laptop. SILO will be my last series I will create, with maybe 4 or 5 stories. If you're not sure what the SILO Files are, then it's on the wiki somewhere, you just have to find it. All roads lead to Rome right? Like I said for SILO, there's going to be a whole brand new cast of savvy characters. I'm going to need some personnel (and fellow wiki users) to help. Battleship is only in its first phase and the characters and plot right now is just the tip of the iceberg. You can submit a character using these guidelines. *Name (Self explanatory) *Gender (I will allow female personnel) *Nationality (Diversity is always helpful) *Role (I will explain who I already have and who I need to fill) *Date and Place of Birth (SILO takes place in 2018, by now the Russian-American War is finished) *Height and Weight *Hobbies (Each character has one, be detailed here) *Room Description (Each member has a room onboard the ship or sub. Describe it) Roles I require are: *Helmsman (AKA the navigator) *Electronics Expert *Communicatons Officer *Director of Operations (Basically someone who meticulously carries out missions) *Medical Officer *Gundogs (Ships array of Special Forces operators, four, maybe five will be accepted) *Steward (Well, the people gotta eat right? I mean they LIVE on the ship!) *Makeup Artist (Makes fake IDs and other props) I already have: *Commander of SILO *Second in command of SILO *Number Three in Command (Brendan Surrey) *Lead Gundog *Weapons Officer I have to fill all of these spots in, so if I don't get enough people in time, you can create more. Thanks and I hope to end my reputation with a bang. Here's Brendan Surrey's profile *Name: Brendan Surrey *Gender: Male *Nationality: American *Role: Number Three in Command *Date and Place of Birth: December 17, 1979 at Huntington, West Virginia *Height and Weight: 5' 10" at 192 lbs *Hobbies: Launching rockets and firing at rifle ranges *Room Description: Bed is adjacent to the entrance. Desk with computer is on the right of the bed. On the desk is a Keurig coffee machine, his laptop. On the left is a weapon safe with several of his antique and modern firearms. Also has a shelf with different knives and models of ships and submarines. Category:Blog posts